


Day

by Music_Magic_Mayhem



Series: A New Day Rising [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A baby psudodragon named Maleck, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby, He's Logan's familiar, I'm back lol, Knight Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Knight Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Mage Logic | Logan Sanders, Mage Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unnamed skeletons, oh look a fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Magic_Mayhem/pseuds/Music_Magic_Mayhem
Summary: Our boys continue on their journey, or at least Logan, Roman, and Patton do. Hijinx ensue
Relationships: None yet lol
Series: A New Day Rising [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Day

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's baaaaack?!
> 
> Have fun with this, it's shorter than the first but still good. 
> 
> Thanks to Willow (@Willowanderer) for beta-ing

Red and gold painted across the sky as the early morning sun rose to greet a new day. Roman smiled, sighing in contentment. The warmth from his halfling companion shifted against his back as the young man squirmed in his sleep, as Patton often did. The knight’s green eyes drifted to the newest member of their little party.

Logan sagged in his saddle, the mage’s grey mare riding parallel to Roman’s regal white stallion. 

The man wasn’t surprised that he was the only one completely awake. Roman had become used to rising well before dawn to train with his twin brother.

Nostalgia made his smile widen at the thought of his brother until his journey had brought him to the hooded man they had met the night before.

Disappointment wormed its way in next to the happy memories. Virgil had seemed so… so…

_ Thrilling _ .

The man with the purple cloak traipsed through his mind until midmorning when his two companions rose to full consciousness.

The newly awoken pair convinced the knight to stop for a late breakfast, the bright sun now far above the horizon.

While Patton tied up the horses and Logan attempted to start a fire, Roman took a look around the area, trees lining the small clearing. There was rustling deep in the woods, not quite masking the sound of bones beating against each other. Roman backed towards Logan and Patton.

“What is it?” The mage asked, concerned.

“Something’s coming,” he replied,”Nothing good,”

Patton murmured something about not liking trouble, but Roman couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing to his head.

“What do you suppose we do, Roman?” Logan asked, silver eyes catching his brown ones.

“There’s not much else to do,” Roman said, sighing deeply.

“We fight, then,”

The clacking, crashing sound became louder as the army of undead came closer.

Patton heaved out a shaky breath,”We’ve got this right? You know I’m not one for a fight, Ro,”

The prince forced a smile, “Of course we do!” He puffed up his chest with false bravado. 

Logan, of course, saw right through this,”Right,” the half-elf drawled carefully. 

And with that, the first skeletons marched into the clearing.

Roman’s hand moved to rest on the pommel of the sword at his hip, laying a protective hand on Patton’s shoulder as he tensed. The leading soldier snarls. “By order of her majesty the queen, I am placing you all under arrest,”

Logan stepped forward, a calculating look on his face,”On what charges?” He demanded, making the leader pause.

Patton messed with the guitar he held in front of him, strumming a few notes and causing the leading three skeletons to burst into bright blue flame.

Which is when all hell broke loose.

The leading soldiers charged, and Roman drew his sword, slashing at the leader. A burst of light flared from his right, and the faint thwip of an arrow being loosed gave Roman barely enough time to dodge. The battle continued, metal clashing and bones rattling. 

“Look out!” Patton screamed. Roman turned to see the leader with his sword raised, ready to come down on Roman’s head. Something in the air glimmered, and Roman braced for impact. 

**_CLANG!!_ **

Roman’s eyes flashed open to see a man in dark metal armor standing over him, shield raised. “Be careful, Princey, you might lose your head,” Virgil laughed before dispatching the skeleton easily.

Was that lightning crackling around his sword or was Roman seeing things?

Soon enough, the four men were surrounded by nothing more than broken bones and tattered scraps of armor. Patton ran up to Virgil “That was awesome!” He cheered.

The pale-skinned man looked startled,”Um, what?”

Logan walked up, looking a little worse for wear,” That was quite magnificent.” He sat down heavily, blood staining his shirt. Virgil shook himself out of his stupor, kneeling in front of Logan and offering his hand. The mage took it, and the knight took a deep breath. His eyes shimmered and the visible slash on Logan’s chest healed over. “Thank you,” He breathed. A chittering came from the bag on Logan’s grey mare. Virgil shot up, hand on the pommel of his sword. A dark green baby psudodragon poked its head out. Logan smiled, standing and taking the creature out to wrap around his shoulders, “Are you alright, Maleck?” He asks, voice calm and soothing. Roman turned back to Virgil.

“How did you get here?” He demanded,” And who are you?”

Virgil smiled, well, it was more of a grimace. “My name is Virgil Knight, I am a knight loyal to no one but the great god who I serve. For the first question; Magic.”

Roman was starting to see the cloaked man in a new light,”A paladin, huh? Well, what made you change your mind?”

“My Lord Thomas asked it of me.” Roman was shocked. This wasn’t just a burned elf’s fever dream? This was ordained by the gods themselves?

“We should get going. Who knows what will have been attracted by the cacophony,” Logan said, still looking at Maleck. Roman turns to the mage and nods, smiling, and Virgil disappears into the woods to retrieve the pitch-black stallion he rides. And then they were on the road again. Onto another potentially dangerous situation.


End file.
